degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hunter Perry/Meow Academy (Anime Fan-Fiction)
Meow Academy: A quick look at an idea I had for an anime series. Let me know what you think in the comments please! <3 Synopsis 15 year old Maroki runs around his neighborhood causing nothing but chaos, while His negelectful mother is out with her many "boy toys". After He takes things too far by vandalizing a police car, His mother is informed and She takes Him to Meow's Academy, a high school in which students can never leave until they graduate the 12th grade. Characters Maroki Croomeni A kind and loving guy with lots of personal issues, Maroki masks his pain by being a rebel. He struggles to maintain friendships due to his problem with impulse control, and the fact that He never backs down from his true opinions. Only being in 10th grade, he has a long 2 years ahead of him. Gory Mulholland Gory is far ahead of her time. She is very wise and talented for being only 14, but that doesn't mean she has her own secret troubles. Pressured to do the best at every subject, along with the stress of having to live at school for 3 years, Gory resorts to dangerous habbits as a coping mechanism. Mr. Meow A 253 year old persian cat with the abillity to speak human language, and the founder of Meow's Academy. Decades ago, he was recognized as the worlds first talking cat, and was a pop culture phenomenon world wide. After years of practicing his unique talent, Mr Meow became grew smarter with time, and when he perfected his skills, he opened Meow's Academy, which he believes to be the most revolutionary high school of all time. Trippi Floyd Trippi is the kind of friend everyone wants to have. He is extremely kind-hearted, loyal and respectful, and also never afraid to stand up for the people he loves. He may be a bit irresponsible at times, and the fact that He is 18 and still in 11th grade doesn't help his cause, but Trippi makes up for all his flaws with undenying love and passion. Kiki Junicho A wild, drug addicted 20 year old who is in 10th grade. Kiki has gone to extreme lengths to get herself expelled, including physical fights with other students. Mr. Meow looks at her as a challenge, and wants to help her with her drug addiction and lack of interest in education. She has a tough exterior that is broken down easier than she would like others to think. Adore An innapropriate and foul mothed sprite who works as the school cook. He is usually is shown to simply have a dark sense of humor, though His actions can sometimes be extremely malicious. Despite this, He has managed to keep his job over the years but putting on an angelic persona for Mr. Meow, though the students know the truth about this little devil. Sunny Pomoki Sunny is a very bubbly and outgoing girl, as well as the girlfriend of Trippi. Like her boyfriend, she isn't too bright, but she makes up for this with her genuine kindness. Life seems to be going good for Sunny, but when she learns something shocking about Trippi, things may get messy. Hatchi Wai A sometimes concieted "diva", Hatchi is an "out" 11th grader. He has had no such luck when it comes to finding a boyfriend at Meow Academy (not counting creepy flirts from Adore) and hopes that with a new school year full of new students, this will change. June "Pappy" Portin. Currently the oldest junior at Meow Academy at 47 years old, June (better known as Pappy) believes he will live his last days at the academy. However some students believe that he still has lots of life ahead of him. Maybe with a little encouragement, He can finally get out and live a normal life. But after being at the academy for so long, would Pappy even want a "normal" life? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts